l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Deathseeker
The Deathseeker units were formed of dishonored Lion samurai wishing to wash away the shame of their actions through death. Normally their disgraces would mean seppuku or even execution, but the Lion knew that throwing away a life that could serve better in battle was a pointless thing to do. Many Deathseekers achieved their goal in a year or less. Masters of War, p. 98 Reserve point Shiro no Shinjin was the obsolete military base near Rengai Mura used as the unofficial headquarters of the Deathseekers. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 293 Masters of War, p. 99 History The Deathseekers were originally a legion under the command of the fallen Lion Hayameru Shibai, a minor daimyo of the Matsu family. The Matsu had been trapped within a small fortress near Beiden Pass with the forces of the Scorpion Clan assualting them. The Scorpion agreed to spare Hayameru's children in exchange for his surrender of the castle. Before the battle, Hayameru's personal guards discovered the plot and alerted the Matsu, and Hayameru was branded a traitor. His own men turned upon him and tore him apart. Way of the Lion, p. 37 The last contingent of Hayameru family samurai begged to be allowed to commit seppuku, but because of the Scorpion army outside the castle, the Matsu daimyo could not lose so many warriors. Instead, she commanded that they find their path again, and if they wished to give their lives for their honor, they could do it upon the fields of battle. The Hayameru led the strike against the Scorpion at dawn, and due to their ferocity and disregard for their lives, the Lion won the battle. Since then, the Deathseekers had been a legion of dishonored and doomed individuals. They wore their title with honor, knowing that it showed their desire to sacrifice everything for their family. When a man was dishonored or failed his house, he often begged to be allowed to join the Deathseekers. Often, the Deathseekers would lead the Lion charge, as their viciousness was matched only by their utter disregard for their lives. They wore only the lightest armour, carried only the simplest weapons, and wore a cord of brown and gold on their right arm, which was meant to bind their souls to the Lion should they fall. This cord also served as a warning to any unit who would engage the Deathseekers. Their clothing and armor were bleached white, the color of death, making them a visible target. Way of the Wolf, p. 112 Akodo Deathseeker After the Scorpion Coup and the banishment of the Akodo family many of its members became deathseekers, little more than ronin conscripted into service in the armies of the Lion. They swore to expunge the dishonor to their family name by dying in the service of the Emperor. Clan War: The Clans, p. 37 Redemption There was one unique case of redemption without having died in combat. Akodo Setai fought for many years as a Deathseeker, but he always came back home alive. In 1160 he became a member of the Imperial Court around the coronation of Toturi III and was forgiven for his past actions. In 1170 he was married to the Empress Iweko I, and became the Imperial Consort. The Imperial Wedding, by Rusty Priske Known Technique * Deathseeker's Oath * Honor of the Lion See also * Lion Deathseeker/Meta * Akodo Death Seeker/CW Meta External Links * Deathseeker Troop (Rise of the Shogun) Category:Lion Clan Schools